Insanity
by Qyzzq
Summary: Oh, ia pasti sudah gila mengatakan jika ia tak punya alasan untuk meninggalkan suaminya. Namun sungguh, apakah semua alasan itu masih berlaku sekarang saat dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa hidup di bawah tekanan Sasuke yang begitu dahsyat? Ch.7!M/AU/bad chara/RnR/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

Sinar menyilaukan yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai yang menutup jendela kamar memaksa Sakura untuk terbangun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar saat menyadari bahwa matahari sudah menggantung tinggi di luar sana. Sial, alarm jam yang biasa berbunyi sebelum matahari muncul sepertinya tak berfungsi pagi ini. Ah, ia baru sadar jika semalam ia tertidur di kamar anaknya saat ia mencoba menidurkan gadis kecil yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Sial. Benar-benar sial.

Wanita itu dengan hati-hati segera bangkit dari tempat tidur mungil yang ia tempati, tak ingin membangunkan gadis kecilnya. Wajah paniknya sangat terlihat saat ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu sambil menggulung rambut merah muda panjangnya ke atas.

Langkah terburu-burunya berhenti di depan pintu dapur. Degupan jantungnya tak teratur ketika manik matanya mendapati sang suami tengah duduk di meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Tubuhnya menegang saat tatapan tajam pria itu terasa mengintimidasinya membuat tubuhnya seakan terpaku oleh lantai yang ia pijak. Namun suara ketukan jari telunjuk pria itu di atas meja membuatnya kembali tersadar dan segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

Ia tak bermaksud menjelaskan apapun pada Sasuke saat ini. Ia memilih untuk sibuk dengan mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan sarapan. Pun tak ada respon dari suaminya yang masih duduk dengan jari yang terus membuat irama ketukan di atas meja. Bagai sebuah irama pengantar kematian, Sakura tak dapat mengendalikan degup jantungnya tiap ketukan jari itu menggelitik gendang telinganya.

"A-akan ku buatkan _sandwich_ untukmu." dengan susah payah ia mencoba mengatakan kalimat pendek itu. Dari bahan-bahan yang ia temukan pagi ini hanya sebuah _sandwich_ lah yang bisa ia buatkan dengan cepat. Tangan bergetarnya dengan cepat mengiris tomat merah saat suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai mengejutkannya. Ia memekik pelan ketika pisau tajam itu tanpa sengaja mengiris jari telunjuknya.

" _Sandwich_?" suara bariton suaminya lagi-lagi membuatnya terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang, ia tak berani bergerak sedikitpun saat disadarinya lelaki itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangan kanan Sakura sibuk menutupi luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah di telunjuk kirinya. Matanya tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi berdesakan untuk keluar.

"Kau hanya membuatkanku sebuah _sandwich_ , hm?" ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Sungguh, suara lembut suaminya itu malah membuatnya ketakutan. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang ia yakini tak ingin Sasuke dengar.

Dirasakan pelukan itu semakin erat. Kecupan-kecupan lembut di leher jenjangnya membuatnya bergidik. Masih tak bergerak dalam dekapan erat sang suami saat pria itu menemukan tangan berdarahnya di balik apron putih yang ia kenakan.

"Oh, tanganmu terluka, Sayang." pekik sang suami terkejut. Tidak, jangan berpikir jika ia akan berlari mengambil kotak obat atau sejenisnya untuk sang istri. Karena yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menarik jari wanita itu dan meletakkannya di atas talenan. Dengan sebilah pisau yang tadi dipakai istrinya, ia menyeringai merencanakan hukuman apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sakura

"Jangan..." wanita itu berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang suami. Sebisa mungkin ia terus menariknya, mencoba melepaskan dengan isakan yang kian terdengar lebih memilukan dari sebelumnya. Ia tak mau pisau tajam itu kembali melukai jarinya.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan salah satu jarinya.

"Berapa lama kau mengenalku, Sakura? Kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu. Tak suka jika seseorang mempermainkan kesabaranku." bisikan itu hanya bisa membuat sang wanita semakin ketakutan. "Sepertinya satu jarimu cukup untuk membayar beberapa kesalahanmu pagi ini. Bagaimana?"

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke semakin kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura meronta, meminta maaf dan memohon agar sang suami tak melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tahu suaminya tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Setiap kata yang telah keluar dari mulutnya dapat dipastikan itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Pisau tajam itu sudah berada tepat di atas jarinya yang terluka. Siap memperlebar luka yang tadi tak sengaja ia buat. Pekikan memohon di sela derai air mata wanita itu tak juga meluluhkan hati sang pria bersurai hitam. Hatinya sudah tertutup kabut kegelapan sejak lama.

"Tolong maafkan aku." untuk terakhir kalinya ia memohon agar suaminya mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Tapi tidak, pisau itu kembali berhasil menyayat jarinya. Ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan setiap jeritannya saat pisau itu semakin dalam mengiris telunjuknya. Menyentuh tulang ruas jarinya membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Tetesan likuit merah itu menggenang di lantai putih di dekat kaki sang wanita. Ia yakin jarinya akan terputus menjadi dua jika suara kecil itu tak menginterupsi.

"Mama."

Suara itu bagai oase di tengah gurun pasir yang menyelamatkannya dari dahaga ketakutan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Genggaman erat suaminya pada pergelangan tangannya kemudian terlepas, pun dengan pisau yang tadi mengirisnya telah tergeletak di atas papan kayu itu. Ia kembali ingat bagaimana cara bernapas setelah sejak tadi paru-parunya tak terisi oksigen dengan benar. Ia benar-benar merasa lega.

Tak membuang waktu, Sakura segera mengusap air matanya dengan tangan lainnya yang tak terluka. Sebelum berbalik ia mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin di depan sang anak. Tak ingin membuat putri kecilnya khawatir dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tak terkira pada jarinya yang hampir terputus. Ia tersenyum menatap gadis kecilnya yang berdiri sambil menggosok sebelah matanya –terlihat masih mengantuk, di depan pintu dapur.

"Sayang, kau bangun." kata Sakura mengabaikan suaminya yang telah menghilang di balik punggung putri kecilnya setelah menyambar mantel hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lelaki itu pergi tanpa kata mengabaikan putri kecilnya yang bingung menatapnya.

"Papa." panggil gadis kecil itu kemudian. Hanya suara debaman pintu utama yang menjawab jika lelaki itu telah pergi. Gadis kecil itu kembali menatap Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka panda yang dibawanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Papa sedang sibuk, Sayang." kata Sakura memberi penjelasan. Ia ingin menghampiri anaknya tapi urung ia lakukan mengingat jari di balik punggungnya masih bersimbah darah. "Cepat ke kamarmu lagi. Mama akan membuatkan susu untukmu."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat gadis kecilnya kembali berbalik menuju ke kamarnya. Ia lega, anaknya tak mencurigai apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Anak itu masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Sakura harus segera membereskan semua ini. Jari yang terluka dan hampir putus, darah yang menggenang dan dapur yang terlihat berantakan.

Ia sedikitnya bersyukur bahwa suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah berani melakukan kegilaannya saat gadis kecil mereka berada di sekitarnya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Sarada.

.::.

a/n : duh malu publish ini sebenernya- tolong saya jangan dibully bikin Sasuke jadi kejam gitu. Ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita dari imajinasi saya saja haha. Saya tau ini absurd bin aneh bin abal tapi ditunggu lho kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Terima kasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain, Dokter?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela pengobatannya. Seorang dokter muda bersurai merah terang tengah mencoba menyambung kembali terlunjuk kirinya yang hampir terputus. Jarum dan benang medis menjadi alat penyambung jari itu. beberapa kali Sakura meringis ngeri. Terasa ngilu walau obat bius lokal telah disuntikkan pada jari tangannya.

Sakura memutuskan datang ke klinik milik Sabaku Gaara setelah mengantarkan putri kecilnya pergi ke sekolah. Ia tak mungkin bisa mengobati jarinya yang hampir terputus itu sendiri. Sakura tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya walau ia sudah membebat erat jarinya dengan kain. Maka di sinilah ia, berharap jarinya dapat pulih seperti semula setelah diobati oleh dokter muda di hadapannya.

"Satu-satunya jalan hanya terapi." jawab Gaara. Tangan terampilnya tak berhenti membalut perban untuk menmbungkus jahitan pada jari Sakura. "Pergilah ke psikolog. Kau perlu seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana cara menangani masalahmu. _Self injury_ -mu mungkin belum terlalu parah namun jika dibiarkan, hal itu bisa semakin merugikan dirimu sendiri atau orang-orang di sekitarmu. Lihat, kau bahkan hampir memotong jarimu sendiri."

Sakura diam. Ia mengikuti langkah sang dokter muda untuk kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. Mereka kembali saling berhadapan dengan meja kerja sebagai pembatasnya. _Jade_ bertemu _emerald._ Sakura mendadak gugup, ia alihkan pandangan matanya kemana saja selain ke arah Gaara. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena ia telah membohongi orang yang telah banyak menolongnya setiap kali dirinya terluka akibat ulah sang suami. Pun ia takut jika kebohongan itu terbongkar.

Ia selalu mengaku bahwa luka-luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya adalah akibat dari dirinya sendiri yang sering melakukan _self injury._ Hanya alasan itu yang menurutnya paling masuk akal untuk menutupi kebenaran. Ia tak akan pernah membongkar segala perlakuan buruk Sasuke pada siapapun. Rasa cintanya pada lelaki itu masih terlalu besar tak peduli bahwa ia sering tersakiti.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _san_?" pertanyaan itu kembali menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunanya. Ia segera mengangguk dengan senyum canggung yang terukir di bibirnya. Terdengar Gaara yang menghela napas panjang. "Aku bisa merekomendasikan psikolog untukmu. Kau benar-benar harus ke sana."

"Apakah anda tidak punya obatnya?"

"Hal semacam ini tak ada obatnya, Sakura- _san_." katanya menatap serius ke arah Sakura. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tak pernah mau pergi ke psikolog. Sungguh, mereka bisa merahasiakan segala masalah yang menekanmu hingga seperti ini, jika memang itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan mendengar hal itu. "Hmm.. sepertinya saya harus kembali sekarang, Dokter." katanya sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan canggung. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan cepat dan membungkukkan badannya pada Gaara. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, saya harus pergi."

Gaara hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar saat dilihatnya wanita bersurai merah muda itu berjalan terburu ke arah pintu. Sakura selalu menghindar jika mereka kembali membahas dirinya yang harus segera menemui psikolog. Ia paham betul ketakutan Sakura tapi jika _self injury_ itu tak segera ditangani maka akan semakin membahayakan dirinya. Ya, walau dengan pemaksaanpun tak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

"Sakura- _san_ ," panggilnya sebelum Sakura berhasil membuka pintu ruangannya. Wanita itu segera menoleh. "Datanglah kemari tiga hari lagi untuk memeriksa jahitan dan mengganti perbannya." Sakura hanya mengangguk canggung kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Gaara kembali menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura."

.::.

Masih ada waktu dua jam untuk Sakura sebelum ia harus menjemput Sarada pulang sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar tradisional setelah keluar dari klinik Gaara. Berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dari sana, ia telah sampai. Memilih-milih bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa ia beli dengan sisa uang yang ia punya di dompetnya. Ia mencoba menawar beberapa sayuran walau dengan rona merah malu setiap melakukannya.

Ia tak punya banyak uang. Hidupnya bergantung pada penghasilan yang pas-pasan dari membantu seorang paruh baya pemilik toko obat tradisional tak jauh dari rumah mungilnya –ia meminta izin untuk tak masuk hari ini. Pun ia tak bisa mengandalkan suaminya yang hanya bekerja serabutan dengan penghasilan tak menentu. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin ia harus berhemat, apalagi anak semata wayangnya kini sudah mulai bersekolah.

Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ingin ia beli. Hari ini ia ingin sekali membuat onigiri dengan beberapa makanan pelengkap. Sasuke dan Sarada sangat menyukai onigiri, juga ia ingin membuat itu sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada sang suami atas kesalahannya tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia memang salah. Tak tidur di kamarnya dengan sang suami, terlambat bangun dan tak membuatkannya sarapan. Terlihat sepele memang tapi jika hal itu dilakukan pada Sasuke yang tak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya maka akan terjadi hal seperti tadi pagi.

Selesai dengan sekantong karton penuh bahan makanan yang dibelinya cukup murah, ia segera pergi ke halte bus terdekat. Tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah Sarada selesai. Ia harus segera sampai di sana, tak ingin membuat gadis kecilnya menunggu sendiri. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana gadis kecil berusia enam tahun itu memulai sekolah dasarnya di hari pertama dengan antusias. Senyumnya yang manis dan polos membuat Sakura sadar bahwa ia harus tetap bertahan sekeras apapun hidup yang harus ia jalani bersama Sasuke.

Bus yang Sakura tumpangi melaju cepat di jalanan kota Tokyo yang terlihat lengang. Memeluk kantong karton di pangkuannya ia menatap ke luar jendela bus. Mengingat Sarada membuatnya ingat pada Sasuke. Keduanya begitu mirip secara fisik. Sayangnya Sasuke tak pernah mau berdekatan dengan sang anak. Entah kenapa ia selalu melihat Sasuke yang menghindari Sarada. Walau Sarada dengan segala kepolosannya selalu mengajak Sasuke untuk berbicara menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah tapi hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke kemudian ia segera pergi. Namun begitu ia bersyukur Sasuke tak pernah mencoba untuk menyakiti buah hatinya.

Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya setelah dilihatnya sekolah Sarada sudah dekat. Murid-murid sekolah itu mulai berhamburan keluar tanda sekolah telah usai. Ia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang setelah turun dari bus. Tersenyum, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis manisnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu tapi Sarada tak kunjung terlihat, hingga sekolah mulai sepi dengan beberapa murid yang masih menunggu orang tua mereka menjemput. Sakura mulai gelisah, ia segera masuk ke dalam menuju kelas Sarada. Saat itu ia melihat salah seorang guru yang ia kenal sebagai wali kelas anaknya.

"Karin- _san_." panggilan itu membuat sang guru bersurai merah itu menoleh cepat.

"Oh, Sakura- _san_ ," wanita itu menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum ramah bertengger di bibirnya. "Kau mau menjemput Sarada- _chan_?" tanyanya kemudian yang disambut dengan anggukan mengiyakan dari Sakura. Ia ingin segera memastikan keberadaan anaknya yang tak terlihat di sekitar sejak sekolah selesai tadi.

"Tapi Uchiha- _san_ sudah menjemputnya tadi. Kau tidak tahu?"

"A-apa?!" Bagai tersambar petir ribuan volt, Sakura menegang. Wajahnya berubah pias, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan jantung yang bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin saja kantong belanja di tangannya akan terjatuh berserakan jika ia tak memeluknya lebih erat.

Sasuke menjemput Sarada.

.

.

' _Sasuke_ -kun _, tidak..._ '

.::.

.

a/n : duh makasih yang udah fav/follow/review fict ini kemarin walo dikit, terima kasih banyak :D Masih gaje ya? maapin. Tapi aku tetep pengen ngelanjutin fict ini sampe tamat dan mudah-mudahan bisa update tiap minggu :D Ini alurnya emang lambat banget jadi yang sabar ya xD ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih~~

.

09/08/2015


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

Sakura pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke belasan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu usianya masih sembilan tahun. Ia melihat lelaki itu tengah mengintip dari balik jendela depan panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal, saat semua penghuni panti tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung memberitahu pengurus panti yang kebetualan berada di dekatnya. Shizune –sang pengurus panti kemudian meminta bocah lelaki itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak dan hendak pergi namun kemudian Shizune memaksanya masuk, melihat keadaan bocah itu yang terlihat mengenaskan. Ya, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah lusuh, kulit seputih saljunya penuh luka memar dan luka parut yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, pun dahi dan bibirnya terlihat robek dengan aliran darah kering di sekitarnya. Beberapa anak mulai penasaran dengan mengerumuninya membuat Shizune sedikit kewalahan. Namun satu persatu anak mulai pergi dari sana mungkin karena bosan dengan anak lelaki itu yang terus terdiam dan menunduk selagi Shizune membersihkan lukanya.

Namun Sakura tetap berada di sana, di samping Shizune mengamati lekat-lekat anak lelaki itu yang duduk di kursi kayu ruang tengah. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang berantakan, mata hitam bak batuan oniks yang terlihat sendu dan tubuh penuh luka menjadi perhatian utama gadis kecil itu. Sakura meringis ngeri saat luka-luka di tubuh lelaki itu diobati oleh Shizune walau anak itu terlihat tak menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak kesakitan?" tanya Sakura polos sambil terus mengamatinya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum kembali melempar tatapannya ke lantai. "Aku pernah terjatuh dan lututku berdarah. Saat itu aku menangis. Itu sangat sakit. Aku tidak mau jatuh lagi." lanjut Sakura membuat Shizune yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Lukamu banyak. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tidak ingin menangis?" lagi, Sakura berbicara membuat mata oniks itu untuk kedua kalinya mengerling ke arahnya. Kali ini lebih lama menatap lekat ke manik hijau menyejukkan yang Sakura miliki. Mendapati binar penuh harap menanti jawabannya akhirnya lelaki itu menggeleng. Mata hitam itu terus menatap sang gadis kecil yang kembali bersuara menceritakan hal-hal kecil dengan segala kepolosannya tanpa tahu siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara. Ia tak menyadari jika tingkahnya yang banyak bicara dan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki telah mencuri perhatian sang raven sejak saat itu.

.

"Aku kadang iri melihat teman-teman yang lain telah mendapatkan orang tua angkat." kata Sakura suatu hari saat ia baru saja selesai mengobati luka Sasuke. Ia kadang tak mengerti dari mana luka-luka Sasuke itu didapat. Setiap hari mereka bertemu dan setiap hari pula ada luka baru di tubuh lelaki yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa. "Aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana memiliki orang tua, sebuah keluarga." lanjutnya dengan mata menerawang menatap hamparan hijau yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Terdengar suara decihan tak suka dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. "Tadi Yukimaru telah dijemput oleh keluarga barunya. Panti asuhan kini terasa sepi."

"Kau tak memerlukannya." suara bariton itu sukses membuat Sakura menoleh. "Kau tak membutuhkan keluarga baru. Kau hanya membutuhkanku, Sakura." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Sakura tertegun, walau Sasuke memang kaku dalam berbicara namun ia belum pernah mendengar kalimat penuh nada penekanan yang seakan tak memperbolehkan Sakura berkata 'tidak'.

"Um, tapi kau punya keluarga juga, kan, Sasuke- _kun_? Itu pasti sangat menyena–"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan!" suara tinggi Sasuke memutus kalimat Sakura. Gadis itu terperangah mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Kedua lengannya dicengkeram begitu kuat oleh Sasuke membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Apakah ada kalimatnya yang salah?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lepaskan."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka –orang tua? Kebahagiaan? Kasih sayang? Che~ kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Kau pikir dengan memiliki orang tua, masalah hidupmu akan selesai?" kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku, hah?! Mereka menyiksaku, mencaci makiku, mengatakan jika aku tak pantas hidup, aku tak pernah di anggap sejak kecil oleh orang tua kandungku dan kau mengingin kasih sayang dari orang tua yang bahkan baru mengenalmu? Katakan sekali lagi, apa kau menginginkannya?!"

Sasuke terengah setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya yang disampaikan dengan penuh emosi. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika cengkraman tangannya di lengan Sakura terlalu kuat hingga membuat kulit seputih salju itu sedikit membiru. Ia melepaskan Sakura saat disadari gadis itu menangis. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghindari manik hijau sang gadis yang menatapnya penuh rasa iba dan penuh air mata.

Sejak saat itu Sakura tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup yang Sasuke jalani selama ini. Sejak saat itu Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu berada di samping Sasuke dan memberinya kebahagiaan di tengah hidupnya yang sulit. Mereka saling mengucap janji bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan membangun sendiri keluarga bahagia yang mereka inginkan.

Hingga suatu hari Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura dari panti asuhan yang telah ia tempati selama belasan tahun. Di kota kecil Oto mereka memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang suami istri. Berharap kehidupan baru mereka akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya walau saat itu mereka sama sekali tak punya apa-apa. Namun di saat itu pula Sakura mengetahui sisi lain Sasuke yang gelap. Penuh tekanan, depresi, trauma ditambah mimpi-mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui lelaki itu hingga pada akhirnya Sakura menjadi pelampiasan atas segala kejadian buruk yang Sasuke alami dari masa kecilnya.

.::.

Sakura bersumpah jika ia menemukan Sasuke tengah melukai buah hatinya ia tak akan segan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada yang pria itu lakukan. Sasuke boleh menyakitinya sepuas yang ia mau, tapi tidak pada anaknya. Belum pernah sebelumnya Sasuke mau berdekatan dengan Sarada apalagi sampai menjemputnya ke sekolah seperti ini. Sakura jelas panik mengetahui bahwa anak semata wayangnya berada di tangan orang yang bisa berubah menjadi monster mengerikan kapan saja, sekalipun pria itu adalah ayah dari anaknya.

Sakura berlari sepanjang jalan secepat yang ia bisa dengan air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan beberapa buah yang jatuh menggelinding dari kantong karton di pelukannya. Ia terlalu panik hingga lupa bahwa ada kendaraan besi beroda empat yang bisa mengantarnya kemana saja lebih cepat daripada kedua kakinya.

Wanita Uchiha itu tak bisa menebak kemana kira-kira Sasuke membawa Sarada. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia berharap –dan terus berdoa, jika Sasuke benar-benar membawa pulang Sarada ke rumah mereka dalam keadaan baik. Peluh dan air mata membanjiri wajah cantiknya saat ia telah sampai di rumah mungil bercat abu-abu itu. Ia agaknya terkejut saat mendapati pintu rumahnya tak terkunci. Ia segera masuk mengamati sekilas isi rumahnya yang masih utuh namun sepi. Kembali Sakura berlari ke arah kamar Sarada.

Betapa leganya ia saat mendapati Sarada tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil bermain dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar. Sakura segera menghambur untuk memeluk anaknya dengan deraian air mata yang kini berubah menjadi tangis kelegaan. Ia tak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar anaknya. Sarada terdiam, terlihat bingung melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Mama?" panggil suara kecil itu penuh tanya. Sakura segera melepas pelukannya, menatap manik hitam sang anak di balik kacamatanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tak lupa ia menghapus air matanya sebelum tangan porselennya menangkup kedua pipi _cubby_ Sarada. Ia sangat bersyukur pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya tak terjadi. Ia sangat bersyukur Sasuke benar-benar menjemput Sarada dengan niat baik. Ya, ia benar-benar bersyukur Sarada terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Mama kenapa?"

"Hm, Mama khawatir saat tadi menjemputmu ke sekolah, Sarada sudah tidak ada." katanya sambil menghujani wajah anaknya dengan kecupan sayang membuat Sarada sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. "Sarada baik-baik saja, hm?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dan senyum lebar dari Sarada, membuat Sakura benar-benar lega. "Papa menjemput Sarada hihi," katanya sambil terkikik entah karena senang atau ada hal lain. "Papa juga membelikan boneka ini," Sarada kemudian memamerkan boneka beruang besar yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sampingnya. "bukankah ini sangat besar, Mama? Sarada suka sekali."

Sakura terdiam, dilihatnya Sarada yang tampak senang bermain dengan boneka baru yang –katanya, dibelikan ayahnya. Sarada sering sekali menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya atau tentang sikap Sasuke yang terlalu dingin kepadanya. Tak heran jika gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu terlihat sangat bahagia mengetahui ayahnya menjemputnya ditambah lelaki itu membelikannya sebuah boneka. Jika saja Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu setiap hari pasti mereka akan menjadi keluarga bahagia.

"Dimana Papa sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap lembut helaian hitam Sarada.

"Sarada tidak tahu. Mungkin di kamar."

"Apakah Papa mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mm-hm, katanya Sarada harus membersihkan diri dan tetap berada di kamar sampai Mama pulang." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos dari gadis kecilnya. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Sarada yang selalu bisa menjadi obat dari segala lara yang ia rasakan selama ini. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Sarada tidur, hm? Mama akan menemui Papa kemudian membuat masakan spesial untuk nanti malam, ya?" Sarada mengangguk riang mendengarnya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian segera berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan boneka beruang yang tak pernah lepas dari pelukannya. Sakura membantu melepas kacamata merah yang membingkai matanya kemudian menyelimutinya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Sarada setelah ia membereskan beberapa belanjaannya yang tadi berserakan di lantai setelah ia melemparnya begitu saja saat menemukan anaknya baik-baik saja. Ia bermaksud untuk menemui Sasuke setelah ini.

.::.

"Kau selalu terlambat." begitu kalimat pertama yang menyambutnya kala Sakura baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya membuat ia mematung di sana. Sasuke tengah berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela kamar yang menyajikan pemandangan pekarangan kecil di samping rumah. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sakura tak berani bergerak. Ia takut jika kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang kembali.

"M-maaf," katanya dengan suara bergetar setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "t-tadi aku berbelanja sebentar kemudian menjemput Sarada tapi ternyata k-kau... sudah menjemputnya. T-terima kasih." ia meremas jari-jarinya –yang tak terluka, untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Namun saat itu juga Sasuke berbalik, manik sekelam malammya menatap tajam ke arahnya membuat Sakura tercekat. Sedikitnya oniks itu mengerling ke arah telunjuk kiri Sakura yang terbalut perban. Sakura segera menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di balik punggung. Dengan canggung ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Aku bisa membuatka–" kalimatnya menggantung saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang mendekat sambil mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur pintu kamar. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di balik punggung telah berhasil mengambil kunci kamar yang menggantung kemudian segera memegang gagang pintu. Kali ini ia harus bisa lolos dari apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Ya, hanya kali ini saja.

Namun terlambat, sebelum ia berhasil memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya, Sasuke sudah berhasil menarik tangan kanannya. Refleks, ia mencoba menarik tangannya dengan bantuan tangan kirinya namun cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat. Sakura memejamkan mata saat Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Terlalu takut jika sesuatu itu adalah benda tajam yang siap melukainya kembali.

"Untukmu." suara itu membuat Sakura segera membuka mata. Menatap Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang ia berikan pada genggaman tangannya. Beberapa lembar yen. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak terakhir kali Sasuke memberinya uang dan lembaran yen di tangannya itu terlalu banyak. Apa yang di kerjakan suaminya seharian ini sehingga ia bisa membawa pulang uang sebanyak itu? Namun Sakura tak ingin berburuk sangka. Ia tahu suaminya tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan buruk.

"S-sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. _Emerald_ nya bertemu dengan oniks Sasuke. Tak lama karena Sasuke segera menghindar, beralih melihat luka di jari tangannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan penyesalan saat itu sebelum kemudian ia melepas cengkraman tangannya dari Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu tertegun sejenak. Entah kenapa melihat suaminya yang bersikap seperti itu membuatnya khawatir.

Manik hijaunya terus mengamati Sasuke yang kembali berbalik menuju ranjang mereka dan mengambil jaket hitam miliknya. Sakura kemudian menyingkir dari depan pintu saat lelaki itu berniat untuk membukanya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Sakura yang tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar. "Kau akan pulang jam berapa? Aku akan membuat onigiri hmm... atau kau ingin sup kesukaanmu untuk makan malam? Kau bisa pulang cepat? Aku akan menunggu." begitu kata Sakura yang berakhir dengan jawaban 'Hn' dari sang suami sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu untuk meninggalkan rumah. Namun sejak saat itu, Sasuke tak pernah kembali ke rumah.

.::.

a/n : hyah dilanjutin juga akhirnya. Maaf ya telat update hehe. Gimana? apakah ada yang masih suka setelah baca ch.3 ini? Saya kadang ragu sih mau ngelanjutin ini ff atau engga, soalnya chara di sini dibikin buruk gitu, agak ga enak sama om Kishimoto-nya/? xD.

Daaan, mau mengingatkan aja nih, buat yang nggak suka ya ngga usah baca ya. Di summary udah aku kasih banyak warning, udah aku taruh di rated M dan udah aku kasih judul 'Insanity' yang di mana isi ff ini pastinya abnormal/gila/stess/dll. Jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi sama ff ini karena aku juga bukan author pro yang bisa pake banyak diksi tingkat tinggi. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata, typo(s), narasi ngga menarik, membingungkan dll.

Akhir kata, di tunggu review, kritik dan sarannya hehe'-')b

 **Thanks to : dinda adr,** Guest, **beautifullcreature,** Coretan Hikari, **CherryAsta,** , **jey sakura,** cherry blossom, **p serrulata & **Kagaaika Uchiha, atas reviewnya. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu lewat pm :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

Sasuke tak tidur. Entah sudah berapa hari ia melewati malamnya tanpa memejamkan mata. Lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya semakin terlihat. Namun begitu, tak ada niatan darinya untuk sejenak saja terlelap. Terakhir kali ia tertidur adalah di malam saat ia pergi dari rumah. Mimpi buruk yang ia alami malam itu membuatnya enggan untuk sebentar saja mengistirahatkan mata jelaganya.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalami mimpi buruk. Penyiksaan yang di lakukan ayahnya atau caci maki kakaknya yang dulu sering ia dapat saat masih kecil selalu menghantui malam-malamnya. Tapi dari itu semua tak ada yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama ini. Mimpi yang ia dapat terakhir kali benar-benar membuatnya tak ingin tidur lagi.

Sasuke tak ingin menemukan bagaimana Sakura dalam mimpinya selalu menatapnya dengan manik hijau yang sendu. Ia tak ingin mendengar jerit pilu penuh penolakan dari bibir tipis wanita itu tiap kali ia mencoba mendekat. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat bagaimana luka-luka di tubuh Sakura mulai tercipta tiap kali ia menyentuhnya. Ia tak bisa.

Entah kenapa mimpi yang baru pertama kali ia alami itu bisa membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Mimpi itu seakan tengah menyampaikan pesan jika selama ini Sakura tersiksa hidup dengannya. Ia takut jika mimpi itu merupakan sebuah pertanda jika Sakura cepat atau lambat akan meninggalkannya. Pemikiran seperti itu terus menghantui Sasuke sejak ia terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh saat itu.

" _Tolong hentikan."_

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kotor dalam gedung kosong yang terbengkalai –tempatnya berdiam diri beberapa hari belakangan ini. Malam kembali semakin hitam dan ia tetap tak bisa terlelap. Suara pilu wanita terkasihnya yang ia dengar dalam mimpi terus terngiang di telinganya.

Selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti istrinya. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai wanita yang telah memberinya seorang anak itu. Ia selalu ingin bersikap sebagai suami dan ayah yang baik untuk Sakura dan Sarada tapi ia kembali gagal. Niatan untuk menyakiti, melukai sang istri selalu saja muncul setiap ia lepas kendali. Ia sering merasa ketakutan, khawatir dan kesal berlebihan membuat Sasuke harus melampiaskan segalanya dengan menyakiti seseorang seperti yang sering ayahnya lakukan padanya dulu.

Sasuke tahu, tak seharusnya ia mengulangi kesalahan sang ayah yang tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya di dunia ini. Ya, ayah dan kakaknya tak pernah menyukainya sejak ia dilahirkan. Kehadirannya telah dianggap sebagai kesialan karena membuat sang ibu terus sakit-sakitan dan harus pergi meninggalkannya saat masih berusia lima tahun. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kenapa ayah dan kakak lelakinya selalu menyakitinya secara fisik maupun verbal. Hal itu terjadi bertahun-tahun hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dengan Sakura.

Sakura terlalu baik untuk disakiti, ia tahu hal itu. Senyum ceria yang dulu sering wanita itu tampilkan saat masih berada di panti asuhan kini lenyap. Ia hampir tak pernah melihatnya selain senyum palsu yang sering ia ukir di wajah ayunya saat bersama Sarada. Sementara Sarada, gadis manis nan polos itu telah termakan akting sang ibu yang seakan memberi gambaran bahwa keluarganya bahagia. Harusnya ia menunjukkan bagaimana keluarga bahagia yang sebenarnya pada dua orang paling berarti di hidupnya itu, seperti janjinya pada Sakura dulu. Namun, ia sendiri yang mengingkari janjinya dan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin sulit.

" _Tolong hentikan, aku tak sanggup lagi, Sasuke-_ kun _..."_

Sasuke menempatkan sebelah lengannya untuk menutup mata hitamnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghempuskan napas kasarnya hari ini dan itu sama sekali tak membantu untuk sedikit saja menenangkan hatinya. Suara pilu Sakura semakin sering ia dengar membuatnya frustasi. Pisau lipat yang terbuka di tangan kirinya semakin erat ia genggam membuat rembesan cairan merah pekat itu mengalir di sela-selanya. Ia tak peduli dengan luka di telapak tangannya yang mungkin semakin lebar atau darah yang keluar dari lukanya semakin banyak. Ia hanya tak memiliki cara lain untuk menghilangkan segala kegundahannya selain menyakiti diri sendirinya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sakura terlepas darinya. Membiarkan Sakura hidup bahagia tanpa ada dirinya di hidup wanita itu. Namun, ia terlalu egois untuk melakukannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan wanita yang hampir satu dekade ini menemani hidupnya. Ia ingin Sakura tetap di sampingnya karena dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan jika di dunia ini ia tak pernah sendiri.

" _Sasuke-_ kun _..."_

.::.

Sasuke menendang kasar sebuah _vending machine_ di pinggir jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki membuat pagi terdengar gaduh. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik terlihat tengah mencela perbuatan Sasuke namun belum ada satupun yang berani menghentikan tindakan lelaki itu. Pun Sasuke tak peduli, ia hanya ingin –berharap, jika dengan cara itu ia bisa membuat satu kaleng minuman atau sebungkus makanan di dalam mesin itu bisa keluar dan ia dapat menikmatinya segera.

Sasuke tak makan dengan baik sejak ia meninggalkan rumah. Sekeping koin terakhirnya bernilai 100 Yen tertelan begitu saja ke dalam _vending machine_ itu tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu macam makananpun. Kesal tentu ia rasakan, terlebih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi ia menendang mesin jual otomatis itu dengan kekuatan penuh membuat kacanya sedikit retak.

"Hei, Tuan!"

Sasuke menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria berseragam telah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan sepenuhnya untuk menghadap ke lelaki itu dengan mata memicing tajam mengisyaratkan jika ia tak suka dengan kehadiran orang itu. Sementara pria berseragam itu membalas tatapan Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

"Apa yang Anda pikir sedang Anda lakukan di sini, Tuan? Anda merusak mesin dagangan kami." kata pria itu mencoba lembut walau terdengar nada kesal di intonasi suaranya yang penuh tekanan.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin makan dan mesin sialanmu ini benar-benar tidak berguna!" jawab Sasuke setengah berteriak. Pria berseragam itu terlihat kesal dari suara geraman rendah yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Beberapa orang mulai membuat kerumunan untuk melihat keributan itu sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain membuat suasana riuh.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Tak akan ada yang bisa Anda dapatkan jika Anda tak memiliki uang." kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu memang benar namun entah kenapa terdengar sangat meremehkan untuk Sasuke. Dengan emosi yang semakin meluap Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya untuk menggapai kerah baju yang di pakai pria itu kemudian mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Apa-apaan ini?" pria itu mencoba berontak tapi cengkraman Sasuke pada bajunya terlalu erat. "Saya bisa melaporkan Anda ke pihak yang berwajib karena per–"

"Memangnya aku takut pada orang berseragam sepertimu, Brengsek!" setelah itu terdengar pekikan keterkejutan dari orang-orang di sekitar saat Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pria itu. Suasana semakin riuh melihat pria berseragam itu tersungkur di tepi jalan.

Pria itu menatap Sasuke nyalang sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa kebas. Sumpah serapah kemudian terdengar dari mulutnya. Buru-buru ia bangkit bermaksud membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Namun sebelum kepalan tangan pria itu berhasil menghantam wajahnya, Sasuke dengan mudah menghindar dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada pria itu. Sontak orang-orang yang melihat itu kembali memekik ngeri.

Beberapa orang mulai menghampiri keduanya untuk melerai. Sasuke terus berontak dan mencoba untuk memukul pria berseragam itu. Keadaan semakin tak terkendali ketika seorang pria yang tadi mencoba melerai keduanya malah memukul Sasuke tepat di perutnya. Sasuke yang tersungkur disertai erangan kesakitan yang terdengar darinya membuat yang lainnya ikut menghajar Sasuke. Tentu Sasuke yang dikeroyok hanya bisa meringkuk mencoba melindungi dirinya dari tendangan dan pukulan orang-orang.

"Hentikan!" teriakan seorang wanita dari arah kerumunan yang mencoba menghentikan perkelahian itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Sasuke tetap dipukuli secara membabi buta oleh tiga orang pria entah siapa. Tubuhnya terasa kebas, terutama di bagian wajah dan perut yang terasa sangat sakit. Umpatan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke malah membuat tiga pria itu semakin beringas.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" suara familiar seorang wanita menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Sasuke mencoba membuka iris hitamnya yang terasa sangat berat. Samar-samar dapat ia lihat sebuah kepala berhelaian merah muda menyusup mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh para pria yang masih terus menendanginya. Sakura.

"Hentikan! Dia suamiku! Tolong, hentikan!" teriakan Sakura yang berhasil membawa Sasuke dalam pelukannya akhirnya dapat menghentikan aksi pengeroyokan tersebut. Beberapa mengumpat membela diri dengan menyalahkan Sasuke yang tadi bersikap terlalu brutal dan yang lainnya pergi begitu saja takut terseret masalah jika tetap di sana. Sementara pria berseragam yang di duga adalah petugas keamanan swalayan tadi entah telah pergi ke mana. Kerumunan orang-orangpun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke di sana.

"S-sakura..." ucap Sasuke terbata. Ia tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan istrinya, apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia masih tak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura karena rasa bersalahnya yang telah menyakiti wanita itu untuk kesekian kalinya hingga membuatnya terluka sangat parah.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak saat ia merasa tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Suara Sakura yang bergetar memanggil namanya di sela isak tangis, membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera pergi. Kembali ia membuka mata, mencoba terlepas dari pelukan sang istri. Ia mencoba berdiri walau akhirnya Sasuke kembali jatuh terduduk di hadapan Sakura.

Cengkeraman jemari Sakura di lengannya membuat Sasuke menatap lekat pada manik viridian yang basah itu. Ia membuat wanita merah muda itu menangis lagi. Kalimat yang disampaikan Sakura kemudian tak terlalu ia dengar. Sasuke terlalu sibuk pada debaran di dadanya juga rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat tangan Sakura menuntunnya untuk berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan.

"Papa?"

Ah, ia tak menyadari jika sejak tadi putri semata wayangnya berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis kecil itu saat melihat ayahnya babak belur seperti itu. Lagi, Sasuke menyesal.

.::.

.

a/n : yeah chapter yang ini berasa ga penting dan membosankan? Tapi sesungguhnya kalau yang ini ga ditulis nanti ga bakal bisa lanjutin ke chapter berikutnya /dzg/ mungkin ff ini ga akan saya tulis panjang-panjang per chapternya hehe jadi ya antara 1-2k words aja xD. So, Review pleasee~~ ^^~

Thanks To : Kazuomi Inoue, dinda adr, ayuniejung, , Kiki Kim, SaSaSarada-chan, Princess048, lightflower22, .1, Bluepink Cherrytomato, sakura sweetpea, Savers295, Auxoaz dan semuanya yang sudah fav & alert cerita ini, juga para silent readers xD balasan menyusul ya hehe.

26/09/15


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

"Kau kemana saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar di sela isak tangis Sakura yang tengah mengobati lukanya itu tak dijawab oleh Sasuke. Ia bergeming membiarkan tangan lembut sang istri membersihkan darah yang mengering pada luka di wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk basah. Mereka telah berada di rumah, duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya saling berhadapan. Namun Sasuke tak berani menatap langsung pada manik hijau sang istri yang tak juga berhenti mengeluarkan likuit bening itu.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat Sarada tengah mengintip dari balik punggung sang ibu. Berbalut seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke yakin saat Sakura menemukannya tengah dihajar tadi, ia sedang dalam perjalanan hendak mengantar gadis kecil itu berangkat sekolah. Kacamata berbingkai merah yang ia pakai sedikit berembun karena air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir. Sasuke mencoba tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Apa yang membuat mereka tega mengeroyokmu sampai begini?" Sasuke menahan perih saat jemari Sakura sedikit menekan luka di sudut bibirnya. Dari intonasinya, Sakura seperti tengah menahan kesal saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk berucap sepatah katapun.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang istri. Sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara yang meninggi. Tangannya berhenti mengobati Sasuke, beralih mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya. Mendadak Sasuke gelisah melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. "Tolong, jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh yang bisa menyeretmu dalam masalah seperti ini. Kau boleh tak peduli tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ , tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Terasa bagai ditusuk sembilu saat ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari celah bibir wanita yang ia cintai. Sebagian diri Sasuke merasa senang bahwa Sakura masih mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura bisa saja berhenti peduli padanya sejak lama mengingat sesering apa ia menyakiti wanita itu hingga sekarang. Ia bersyukur istrinya tak melakukan itu. Namun, sebagian dirinya merutuk melihat Sakura menangis karenanya, menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya dan ia membenci itu. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk ditangisi, untuk dikhawatirkan.

"Ma..." suara gadis kecil di belakang punggung Sakura membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut. Setelahnya, cengkeraman erat tangan wanita itu pada bagian depan baju Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke dapat melihat kegelisahan di raut wajah istrinya. Mungkin ia baru saja diingatkan kembali pada keberadaan Sarada yang sejak tadi terus menempel di punggungnya. "Jangan marahi Papa. Papa sedang sakit."

Sontak kalimat sederhana yang disampaikan dengan lirih oleh gadis kecil itu membuat kedua orang tuanya membeku seketika, terlebih Sasuke. Sarada mengkhawatirkannya, anak yang bahkan sering ia abaikan. Kepalan tangan di atas pahanya semakin mengerat. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk meredam degupan jantung yang tak juga kembali normal sejak tadi.

Sakura berbalik setelah terlebih dulu menghapus air matanya. Ia meminta maaf dan memberi pengertian pada Sarada jika ia tak bermaksud memarahi ayahnya. Sarada yang tadinya diam kini malah terisak walau gadis kecil itu mencoba menghentikannya. Sakura segera memeluknya mencoba menenangkan Sarada. Ia menghapus air mata Sarada yang mulai tenang kemudian meminta gadis manis itu untuk pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Sarada mengangguk ragu sebelum berlari keluar. Ia sempat menatap sang ayah sendu sesaat sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Hening. Sakura tak lagi bicara setelah itu. Ia memilih untuk kembali mengobati luka pada telapak tangan Sasuke yang menganga lebar. Sakura sedikit berhati-hati saat membersihkan darah yang mengering di bagian itu, takut Sasuke akan merasa perih jika lukanya disentuh terlalu keras. Sesekali sesenggukan halus masih terdengar dari mulutnya. Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan sang istri. Mungkin seperti yang Sakura lakukan tadi pada Sarada. Menghapus air matanya atau mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat. Ia ingin melakukannya tapi terlalu takut jika hal itu malah melukai istrinya.

Bayangan dari potongan-potongan mimpi yang ia alami saat itu kembali terlintas. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan gambaran mengerikan itu dari benaknya namun semakin ia berusaha malah membuat gambaran itu semakin jelas terlihat. Pening mendadak menyerang kepalanya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku." tiga kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke tak bermaksud untuk menyampaikan kegundahannya pada sang istri namun sepertinya hal itu bisa terbaca jelas oleh Sakura lewat suaranya yang bergetar. Manik jelaganya bergerak gelisah kala iris viridian sang istri menatapnya lekat. "Kau tak bisa lagi bertahan denganku."

"Kau yang selalu meninggalkanku dan Sarada." bantah Sakura. Ia menyudahi pengobatannya pada luka Sasuke. "Kau sering pergi tanpa pamit. Menghilang berhari-hari tanpa kabar dan bahkan sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul setelah empat hari tak pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau mungkin tak akan pulang jika aku tak menyeretmu kemari. Kau yang selalu ingin meninggalkanku, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak!" sedikit berteriak, Sasuke menyangkal pernyataan Sakura. Ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram kedua lengan Sakura erat. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Kau akan meninggalkanku karena kau tak sanggup lagi denganku yang selalu menyakitimu. Kau hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Katakan!"

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Kau tak boleh melakukannya, Sakura." Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura yang kembali menangis kemudian menariknya untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Cengkeraman pada kedua lengan Sakura semakin erat. "Kau harus tetap bersamaku. Kau tahu aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain kau. Aku..." suaranya melemah. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura saat dirasakan pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Matanya terasa panas, perih, tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka. "jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, Sakura. Kau akan tetap bersamaku."

Dirasakan tubuhnya yang kian memberat. Saat ia mencoba membuka matanya kembali, yang ia lihat hanya wajah Sakura yang terlalu dekat dengannya, matanya basahnya memancarkan ketakuan serta kekhawatiran. Bibir tipis yang bergetar itu mencoba menyebut namanya. Ah, apakah ia menyakitinya lagi?

Sasuke sempat memanggil nama sang istri sebelum dunianya berubah gelap.

.::.

Sakura bersusah payah untuk membaringkan dengan benar tubuh Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia tentu terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh pria itu terjatuh di pangkuannya. Ia mencoba membangunkannya namun tak berhasil. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi, wajah pucat dengan keringat dingin yang terus bermunculan di dahi pria Uchiha itu.

Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa sampai seperti ini. Selain karena luka akibat pengeroyokan tadi pagi, ia yakin pria itu tak tidur atapun makan dengan baik selama berada di luar sana. Terlihat dari lingkar hitam matanya yang semakin jelas, pun ia yakin Sasuke membawa cukup banyak uang untuk bertahan hidup selama empat hari. Apalagi terakhir pria itu memberikan semua uangnya pada Sakura.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura tahu betul kebiasaan pria itu. Sakura tak hanya tinggal diam begitu saja sejak suaminya lagi-lagi pergi dari rumah. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke pergi dari rumah. Biasanya ia akan menemukan pria itu dengan mudah di tempat-tempat biasanya Sasuke bekerja serabutan. Di tempat _laundry_ di mana Sasuke sering mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian bersih para pelanggan, di agen loper koran atau di restoran cepat saji sebagai tukang bersih-bersih. Namun kali ini Sakura tak menemukan pria itu di sana. Ia terus mencari kemanapun, ia terlalu khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sang suami.

Dan benar saja, tadi pagi saat ia hendak pergi mengantar anak semata wayangnya ke sekolah, ia melihat keributan itu. Kerumunan orang-orang, suara pukulan, tendangan dan caci maki, entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa tertarik untuk mendekat. Ia terbelalak tak percaya saat dilihat orang yang tengah meringkuk menghindari tendangan beberapa orang itu adalah Sasuke. Entah apa yang pria itu perbuat hingga membuat orang-orang mengeroyoknya seperti itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia telah selesai mengganti pakaian Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kotor, membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya dengan cepat tanpa gangguan dan tak lupa ia mengompres dahi Sasuke dengan sebuah handuk basah hangat berharap benda itu bisa menurunkan panas tubuh pria itu dengan cepat. Selimut tebal telah ia bentangkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke hingga sebatas leher. Ia menatap lekat wajah pias itu. Sakura kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi sebelum pria itu pingsan.

" _Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, Sakura. Kau akan tetap bersamaku."_

Apa yang membuat Sasuke berpikir jika dirinya akan meninggalkannya? Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara bergetarnya dan sorot mata ketakutan seolah Sakura benar-benar akan meninggalkannya saat itu juga. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya untuk melakukan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia merasa tak punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Oh, ia pasti sudah gila mengatakan jika ia tak punya alasan untuk meninggalkan suaminya. Namun sungguh, apakah semua alasan itu masih berlaku sekarang saat dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa hidup di bawah tekanan Sasuke yang begitu dahsyat?

Sakura membelai pipi penuh luka Sasuke dengan lembut. Deru napas panas yang keluar dari belahan bibir Sasuke yang robek terasa begitu berat. Dikecupnya bibir itu sekilas. Ia bersyukur Sasuke telah kembali lagi ke rumah. Ia berharap Sasuke tak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi, meninggalkannya seperti kemarin. Ia juga berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkannya seperti yang pria itu takutkan. Ia tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki –selain Sarada. Sakura yakin, di balik sifat buruk suaminya itu, ia masih memiliki sisi baik yang bisa Sakura rasakan.

Klek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dilihatnya Sarada yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang dibukanya sedikit. Ah, Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia melupakan keberadaan gadis manis itu karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan sang suami. Sakura tersenyum lembut, melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Sarada masuk.

"Sarada, kemari." yang dipanggil segera masuk, berlari ke arah ranjang kemudian duduk di samping sang ibu. Sakura mengacak surai hitam Sarada gemas melihat gadis kecil itu bisa mengganti bajunya sendiri. Harusnya hari ini ia sekolah tapi karena kejadian ini membuat Sarada harus membolos satu hari.

"Papa tidur? Kenapa Papa memakai itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dahinya sendiri menjurus pada handuk basah yang menutupi dahi sang ayah.

"Sepertinya Papa demam jadi Mama mengompresnya agar panasnya turun." jelas Sakura. Saat itu Sarada mendekat ke arah sang ayah. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya perlahan hanya dengan satu ujung jari kecilnya. Seakan ia akan melukai ayahnya jika ia menyentuhnya terlalu keras. Panas. Begitu pikirnya sebelum kembali menarik jarinya dari pipi Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Sarada selalu menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke selama ayahnya itu menghilang. Ia yang selalu bersemangat setiap Sakura mengajaknya untuk mencari sang ayah walau lagi-lagi mereka harus pulang dengan tangan kosong. Walaupun gadis itu tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya tapi Sakura tahu Sarada sangat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

"Sarada, sini peluk Mama." Sarada menurut, ia mendekati Sakura kemudian melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura balas mendekapnya erat. "Sarada sayang Papa?" tanya Sakura kemudian yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Sarada yang ia rasakan di dadanya. "Lebih sayang Papa atau Mama?"

"Um... Sarada sayang Papa..." kalimatnya menggantung, gadis kecil itu mencoba menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan sang ibu. "...tapi Mama juga." Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang anak. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak kunjung siuman. Ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika ia mendengar perkataan Sarada barusan.

"Mama juga sayang Sarada."

"Apakah Papa juga sayang Sarada?" Sakura terdiam. Ia mendadak bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan putrinya itu. Apakah Sasuke menyayangi anaknya? Ia bahkan sering menghindari anaknya sendiri. Kecuali terakhir kali Sasuke menjemput anaknya di sekolah dan membelikannya sebuah boneka besar. Apakah itu sudah bisa dibilang jika pria itu menyayangi Sarada?

"Tentu. Papa sangat menyayangimu." jawab Sakura akhirnya yang membuat Sarada tersenyum. Ia menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sarada sebelum kembali berkata. "Jadi, apakah anak Mama yang manis ini mau menjaga Papa sebentar, hm? Mama akan membuat makanan untuk Papa." Sarada menangguk antusias mendengarnya. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura kemudian mendekat ke ayahnya membuat sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Jika Papa bangun kau harus cepat memberi tahu Mama, ya." lagi, Sarada mengagguk cepat. Sepertinya tak masalah meninggalkan Sarada bersama Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sakura segera beranjak dari atas ranjang. Sejenak ia melihat Sarada tengah mengamati sang ayah sambil bertopang dagu di sampingnya sebelum Sakura benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Sementara Sarada terlihat senang dengan ide sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga ayahnya. Namun karena ayahnya yang terus saja tertidur membuatnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam selimut lalu memeluk lengan ayahnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Sarada tertidur di samping ayahnya.

.::.

a/n : ngg... langsung review aja /menguburkandiri/ _ Makasih yang udah rnr, fav, follow, alert di chap4 kemarin. Yang login saya bales lewat pm ya hehe

02/10/15


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

Sakura pernah menemui seorang psikiater yang ia tahu dari beberapa iklan seminar yang diadakan oleh orang tersebut, Yakushi Kabuto namanya. Ditahun kedua pernikahannya, saat ia mengandung Sarada, entah kenapa emosi Sasuke semakin tak terkendali. Pria itu semakin sering membentaknya tiap kali ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Sakura hampir tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalami mimpi buruk dengan lebih intens. Sasuke bahkan beberapa kali mencoba untuk melukai dirinya sendiri membuat Sakura semakin khawatir.

Berbekal selembar selebaran iklan seminar yang mencantumkan alamat tempat praktek sang dokter akhirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri pergi ke pusat kota sendiri untuk menemuinya. Ia tak berani mengajak serta Sasuke karena ia tahu suaminya pasti akan menolak. Seorang pria di awal tiga puluhan dengan manik hitam berbingkai kacamata bulat menyambutnya ramah saat Sakura memasuki ruangannya setelah beberapa menit mengantre. Kesan pertama yang menyenangkan membuat Sakura yang tadi merasa cemas bisa lebih tenang. Dan saat sang dokter memintanya untuk menceritakan segala masalahnya, Sakura menceritakannya.

Pria bersurai perak itu sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut dalam saat mendengarnya. Ia tak menyela barang sedikit, tak ingin menginterupsi keluh kesah 'pasiennya'. Sakura merasa nyaman saat menceritakan perihal suaminya pada pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu. Namun begitu, tak semuanya ia ceritakan pada Kabuto. Orang lain tak perlu tahu tindakan kasar yang sering Sasuke lakukan padanya, termasuk Kabuto. Ia merasa sudah cukup dengan hanya menceritakan masa lalu dan sikap Sasuke yang tak wajar.

" _Post-traumatic stress disorder?_ " Kabuto menyebutkan sebuah istilah gangguan mental yang sering Sakura dengar. Ya, Sakura tahu Sasuke mengalami trauma setelah apa yang ayah dan kakak lelakinya perbuat sejak ia kecil. Namun Sakura tetap diam mendengarkan saat Kabuto kembali menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat jika kau baru datang padaku setelah beberapa tahun sejak kejadian itu berlangsung. Apalagi suamimu mengalami kekerasan itu cukup lama tanpa adanya dukungan, bantuan dari pihak manapun."

Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan pernyataan dokter muda itu. Sejak dulu ia ingin membawa Sasuke berobat namun, terlalu banyak pertimbangan yang harus ia pikirkan sebelum melakukannya. Ia tak punya cukup banyak uang untuk membayar pengobatan itu yang pastinya tak murah. Memang sangat terlambat kali ini namun, Sakura berharap Kabuto bisa membantunya untuk –setidaknya, mengurangi kebiasaan buruk suaminya.

Sakura masih mendengarkan dengan seksama saran-saran sang dokter yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu mengatasi trauma Sasuke. Mengajaknya berbicara, menyuruhnya menceritakan segala ketakutannya, menciptakan suasana yang nyaman, tak membahas hal-hal yang mungkin bisa mengingatkan sang suami pada traumanya dan sebagainya. Beberapa dari saran itu pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya namun ia belum pernah mencoba. Ia terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dan Sasukepun sering menghindar darinya.

Hampir satu jam saat pembicaraan itu akhirnya selesai. Sakura merasa sedikit lega telah membagi ceritanya pada orang yang tepat. Kabuto menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali datang bersama suaminya agar ia bisa melakukan penanganan yang tepat untuknya. Sakura mengiyakan dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali saat dokter itu memberinya beberapa butir obat anti depresi untuk suaminya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap butiran kapsul biru di tangannya. Ia harap obat ini bisa membantu Sasuke menekan sedikit emosi dan ketakutannya. Mungkin jika itu berhasil ia akan bisa membujuk Sasuke ikut dengannya untuk bertemu Dokter Kabuto lagi.

Ya, begitu rencananya, beberapa hari ia berhasil membuat Sasuke meminum obat tersebut yang ia campurkan pada minuman suaminya. Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, tak lagi merasa frustasi hingga melukai dirinya sendiri walau mimpi buruk masih saja menyambanginya. Sakura yakin jika obat itu diberikan secara teratur maka Sasuke akan lebih baik lagi. Ya, seharusnya begitu, jika saja Sasuke tak memergokinya tengah mencampur obat itu dalam minumannya dan semuanya menjadi kian memburuk.

Sasuke mengamuk, tak terima dan menuduh Sakura tengah meracuninya. Ia melempar segala benda yang dekat dari jangkauan tangannya dengan sembarangan. Beberapa mengenai tubuh Sakura dan menciptakan luka. Wanita muda itu hanya bisa diam menahan isak tangisnya sendiri. Lagi, usahanya gagal. Dan sejak saat itu kegilaan Sasuke semakin menjadi.

.::.

"Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura terlonjak dalam lamunannya saat sebuah suara cukup familiar menggelitik gendang telinganya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan katong belanjaan dalam pelukannya sebelum ia tersadar dan segera memperbaiki diri. Ia mengerling ke kiri untuk mendapati seorang Sabaku Gaara tengah berdiri setengah membungkuk di samping tempat duduknya dalam apotek.

"O-oh, Dokter." Sakura gugup, tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara hari ini. Ia tengah mengantre di sebuah apotek, membeli obat untuk Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia pergi mengantar Sarada sekolah dan berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Gaara setelah menyamankan diri duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura menggeleng kikuk, menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Gaara. Jika boleh jujur ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pria bersurai sewarna darah ini lagi, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat. Ia merasa tak nyaman ketika Gaara kembali bersuara. "Kau baik? Aku menunggumu di klinik. Kupikir kau akan datang untuk memeriksa kembali lukamu. Bagaimana lukamu?"

Sakura semakin gugup. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ia mencoba untuk bersuara. Jemari tangannya mencoba menutupi satu jarinya yang masih berbalut kain kasa yang terlihat sedikit lusuh –ia lupa menggantinya, sebelum kembali mencoba menjawab. "I-ini... lukaku sudah tidak apa-apa." katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum menatap lawan bicaranya sekilas.

"Oh, benarkah?" Gaara agaknya tak yakin dengan pernyataan Sakura. Ia ingat betul bagaimana jari wanita itu nyaris terputus ketika pertama datang ke kliniknya. Jelas hal itu masih perlu perawatan lebih lanjut mengingat ia baru memberikan pengobatan sekali. Namun anggukan kikuk dan kegugupan Sakura membuat ia urung untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia merasa wanita merah muda itu selalu menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kurasa kau ke mari untuk membeli obat. Apa kau sakit?" lagi, Gaara bertanya.

"Y-ya hm... t-tidak... maksudku, itu untuk suamiku." Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak namun ketidaknyamanan Sakura yang terlihat, benar-benar mengganggunya. Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka. Gaara mengamati wanita di sampingnya itu. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita secantik dan selugu Sakura bisa memiliki tingkat depresi yang tinggi hingga membuatnya sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kemana suaminya saat Sakura membutuhkan dukungan moril darinya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan berbahaya pada dirinya sendiri? Suaminya bahkan tak pernah terlihat mendampingi Sakura saat berobat padanya. Manik hijaunya beralih pada jari wanita itu yang terluka. Ia mendesah pelan melihatnya.

Sakura meremas kantong karton dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa tak nyaman karena Gaara yang terus saja memperhatikannya akhirnya mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "A-apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Dokter?" tanyanya, melirik Gaara yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Oh, aku ada sedikit keperluan dengan temanku di sini dan memesan beberapa obat untuk di klinikku." tanpa suara Sakura merespon jawaban Gaara dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf O. Hening kembali sebelum kemudian tepukan lembut pada bahu kirinya membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit.

"Sakura- _san_ ," manik viridiannya bertemu dengan _jade_ milik Gaara. Terlihat Gaara seperti tengah mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun gagal. Pria itu menarik tangannya dari pundak Sakura beralih untuk mengusap wajahnya. Sakura merasa degupan jantungnya menjadi tak normal melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Ia takut pria itu akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak ingin Sakura dengar. Ia berharap pada apoteker untuk segera memanggil nomor antrenya sehingga ia bisa segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

"Aku..." lagi, Gaara menggantung kalimatnya seakan ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Sakura- _san_ , mungkin aku adalah orang asing bagimu tapi kau tak perlu sungkan untuk datang padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Juga, ku harap kau mau memeriksakan lukamu lagi. Itu masih butuh penanganan agar jarimu bisa pulih seperti semula. Aku... benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit mendengar penyataan Gaara. Melihat keseriusan pria itu saat berbicara tadi membuat jantungnya semakin bertalu. Entah kenapa kalimat Gaara yang kedengarannya biasa saja itu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia belum pernah merasa begitu dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain. Siapa yang akan peduli pada kehidupan orang miskin seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan tak mengenal banyak orang di kota kecil ini walau dirinya sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sini.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan saat Gaara ingin kembali bersuara seorang apoteker menyerukan nomor urut yang Sakura dapatkan. "Dokter, saya harus pergi." Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menatap Gaara yang terlihat kecewa. Kembali ia tersenyum pada dokter muda itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil berojigi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

.::.

Sakura baru saja hendak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya yang ia masuki, saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kasar rambut belakangnya yang dicengkram. Ia berteriak terkejut, belanjaannya terjatuh begitu saja saat kedua tangannya menggapai belakang kepala mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan itu dari rambutnya. Sakit, perih, ia merasa rambutnya bisa terlepas begitu saja dari tempurung kepalanya saat juga.

"Kau dari mana saja, Jalang!" Sakura terbelalak mendengar suara bariton Sasuke yang memanggilnya begitu kasar. Ia belum sempat berkata-kata saat suaminya kembali menarik rambutnya memaksanya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"S-sasuke- _kun_..." ia berusaha untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya namun gagal karena jambakan pada rambutnya teramat menyakitkan. Ia terus berjalan mundur, dari ekor matanya dapat ia lihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah geramnya. Salah apa lagi ia sekarang? Tangisnya tak terbendung, ia kembali merasa takut.

Sasuke membawanya ke kamar mereka. Membuka dan membanting kasar pintu kamar kemudian mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Ia meringis mengusap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit setelah terlepas dari cengkraman tangan suaminya. Sasuke masih tak bersuara ketika ia kembali menyeret Sakura untuk duduk di kursi rias miliknya.

Sakura gemetar ketakutan dalam duduknya. Ia melihat Sasuke membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengacak-acak isinya sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Sebuah selendang panjang. Sakura membeku. Sasuke menghampirinya dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_..." suaranya bergetar. Dengan tak mengurangi kekasarannya Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke belakang sandaran kursi kemudian mengikatnya di sana dengan selendang panjang yang tadi ia temukan. Sasuke mengikatnya terlalu kuat membuat tak bisa bergerak, ia merasa sakit pada tangannya yang terlalu berhinpitan dengan kayu keras kursi riasnya. Ia tak berusaha melepaskan diri karena ia tahu hal itu akan sia-sia.

"Apa lagi salahku –ah!" lagi, Sasuke mencengkram rambut belakangnya. Kepalanya terangkat membuat wanita itu terpaksa menatap manik hitam sang suami yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit juga isak tangisnya.

"Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu, hah?" Sakura meringis, cengkraman itu semakin kuat. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi 'meledak' seperti ini. Ia hanya pergi sebentar, meninggalkannya yang masih terlelap untuk beberapa keperluan yang biasanya tak pernah Sasuke pedulikan. Lalu kenapa saat ia pulang malah disambut seperti ini? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sakura kembali merasa pening saat Sasuke melepas cengkraman di rambutnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, mondar-mandir di hadapannya seperti orang gelisah. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan, meremas satu sama lain dengan gusar. Beberapa kali pria itu meliriknya namun saat kedua mata mereka bertemu ia kemudian segera berpaling.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu tapi kau selalu membuatku melakukannya." kata Sasuke sambil terus mondar-mandir tak tenang. "Aku tak ingin...ergh!" ia mencengkram helaian hitamnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tak ingin mimpi-mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. Kau harus tahu itu."

Mimpi buruknya? Manik hijau Sakura mencari-cari oniks Sasuke yang tak kunjung menatapnya. Ia bertanya-tanya mimpi seperti apa yang membuat suaminya begitu ketakutan. Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan mimpi-mimpi buruknya pada Sakura. Yang ia tahu hanya teriakan-teriakan Sasuke yang menyebut-nyebut nama ayah dan kakak lelakinya. Lalu mimpi yang mana yang Sasuke maksud? Ingin bertanya namun Sakura terlampau terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tangan besar Sasuke telah berada di rahangnya, mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Katakan siapa pria itu!" perintah Sasuke penuh penekanan. Sakura tak menjawab. Selain karena ia tak bisa bicara karena rahangnya yang serasa akan patah namun ia juga sibuk mencerna kata-kata suaminya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya membuat Sasuke menggeram rendah. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu siapa yang kau temui di luar sana? Katakan siapa pria berambut merah yang kau temui di apotek tadi!"

Sakura terbelalak. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu ia bertemu dengan Gaara tadi? Apakah ia mengikutinya? Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan jemari Sasuke dari rahangnya. Sasuke sudah salah paham dan ia harus menjelaskannya. Pun ia tak tahu bagian mana yang harus dijelaskan karena pertemuan itu begitu biasa saja. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari rahang Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau salah paham. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sana saat membelikan obat untukmu. Dia−"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Sasuke memotong penjelasannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya? Kau membicarakanku? Kau menceritakan segala perlakukan burukku untuk mendapat perhatiannya? Kau akan berpaling padanya, hah?! Katakan, Sakura!"

"Tidak!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. Semua tuduhan Sasuke membuatnya tertekan. Ia mencoba untuk melepas ikatan pada tangannya tapi selalu gagal. "Kau harus percaya padaku, Sasuke- _kun_. Tak pernah ada sedikitpun niatan untuk berpaling darimu. Orang itu hanya kenalanku dan aku tak pernah membicarakanmu padanya."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. Hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk percaya pada Sakura namun logikanya tidak. Ia hanya mempercayai kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terus berputar dalam benaknya. "Jangan coba-coba untuk membohongiku, Sakura. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan." sanggah Sakura penuh keberanian. "Yang kau tahu hanya bagaimana cara menyakitiku dan kembali membuatku terluka. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura. Terlalu keras hingga sudut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pipinya terasa kebas dengan bekas merah dari telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia tak lagi punya tenaga untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke yang berjalan ke belakangnya dan mengeratkan ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi ke manapun. Kau harus tetap di sini." begitu katanya sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keadaan terikat. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sangat menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Ia hanya terlalu emosi dengan tuduhan yang pria itu layangkan padanya hingga membuat ia tak bisa lagi menyaring kalimatnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Sarada. Ia mengerling ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi anaknya pulang sekolah. Ia harus menjemputnya. Namun bagaimana caranya jika ia sulit melepas ikatannya, pun tadi Sasuke telah mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

.::.

a/n : Astaga... saya stress, tertekan, depresi nulis chapter ini /plak/ ini bener-bener berantakan. Kalau ada yang mau protes dengan isi chapter 6 ini, saya persilakan :'') maafkanlah hamba jika banyak typo, deskripsi berantakan, tidak menarik, membingungkan, percakapan standart dll, saya sudah terlanjut males mau ngedit ;''). Dan terima kasih pada semua reviewers, followers, favourites ff ini, maaf juga lagi nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Mudah-mudahan ff ini bisa cepet selesai ya, doakan chapter selanjutnya tidak ngaret.-.

Review?

25/10/2015


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

Sarada gelisah. Ia berdiri di balik pagar tinggi sekolahnya dengan mata yang terus mencari-cari sosok Sang Ibu yang tak kunjung datang. Memang sekolah belum sepenuhnya sepi karena beberapa kakak kelasnya masih mengikuti pembelajaran. Guru-guru pun masih berada di dalam. Namun, tak biasanya ibunya begini. Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit sejak kelasnya berakhir dan biasanya wanita itu selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menjemputnya.

Sarada takut. Beberapa kali gadis kecil itu mengusap mata di balik kacamatanya untuk menahan air mata yang sejak tadi berdesakan ingin keluar. Ia kembali berpegang pada pagar besi di hadapannya, berjinjit dengan kepala yang terus menoleh ke kanan-kiri berharap manik jelaganya segera menangkap sosok ibunya di luar sana. Namun, ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Sarada benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia ingat pesan Sang Ibu jika ia tak boleh pergi ke mana-mana sebelum Sakura datang. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama untuknya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari pulang dan segera bertemu ibunya namun ia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Ia yakin ibunya tak mungkin lupa untuk menjemputnya. Ia yakin ibunya tak mungkin terlambat sampai selama ini untuk datang ke mari.

Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Sarada segera mengusap lelehan air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isak tangis yang terdengar kemudian. Ia tak boleh menjadi anak cengeng, begitu kata Sang Ibu saat menasehatinya dulu. Namun, ia hanya seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang terbiasa dengan senyum manis dan pelukan hangat sang Ibu tiap ia pulang sekolah dan sekarang ia tak mendapatkannya.

"Mama di mana?" Sarada berucap lirih dengan sesenggukan halus yang mengiringi. Ia khawatir kalau saja ayahnya kembali menyakiti sang ibu. Ya, sedikit-banyak ia tahu apa yang sering ayahnya lakukan pada sang ibu. Semua luka yang Sakura miliki berasal dari sang ayah yang sering kali bertindak kasar kepada wanita itu. Ia beberapa kali melihat saat Sasuke memukul wanita merah muda itu. Teriakan dengan kata-kata kasar kadang ia dengar saat malam hingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Pernah ia bertanya sekali pada Sakura apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang ayah namun wanita itu tak pernah menjawab. Pun Karin, gurunya, saat ditanya mengenani hal itu hanya menjawab jika ada hal-hal yang tak perlu diketahui oleh anak seusianya. Maka, ia mengerti dengan segala kepolosannya jika tak semestinya ia bertanya lagi. Namun begitu ia tetap khawatir.

"Sarada- _chan_ ," bahu Sarada sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke sumber suara sambil mengusap kasar lelehan air mata di pipinya. Karin, sang guru bersurai merah terang itu tengah berlari tergopoh ke arahnya. Dan seorang satpam sekolah, Juugo, yang entah sejak kapan meninggalkan pos jaganya, berjalan terburu di belakang Karin.

"Astaga, Sarada- _chan_ , sejak tadi kau berdiri di sini?" nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari suara guru muda itu saat ia berlutut di hadapan Sarada untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. Sebelah tangannya memegang bahu Sarada sementara tangan lainnya mengusap surai hitamnya. Sarada hanya bisa mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya. "Ibumu belum datang juga?" tanyanya lagi yang kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada.

Karin menghela napas panjang setelah pandangan matanya menyapu bersih luar gerbang sekolah dan tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kembali ia beralih menatap Sarada, gadis kecil itu masih menunduk menahan isaknya. Beberapa menit lalu, Juugo menemuinya memberitahu jika gadis Uchiha ini sendirian di depan sekolah. Karena tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya sebagai wali kelas anak ini. Karin kembali menghela napas sebelum kembali berkata sambil mengangkat wajah Sarada dan mengusap air matanya.

"Sarada- _chan_ , mungkin ibumu ada sedikit urusan sehingga terlambat menjemputmu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sarada hanya mengangguk dengan manik hitam yang tetap tak mau menatapnya. "Nah, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, ya. Kau bisa menunggu di ruangan _Sensei_ sampai ibumu datang, hm?"

"Sarada ingin pulang," gadis kecil itu bicara secepat Karin mengatupkan belah bibirnya. Guru muda itu mengerjap beberapa saat untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan Sarada yang disampaikan dengan begitu menyedihkan, maksudnya, ia tak pernah mendapati gadis periang itu sesedih ini. Ia mendadak bingung, haruskah ia mengantar Sarada pulang atau menunggu Sakura datang menjemput? Seandainya ia punya nomor ponsel ibu muda itu mungkin ia bisa menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang, namun ia pun sangsi Sakura memiliki benda semacam itu. Karin menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah," katanya akhirnya memutuskan. "Kau tahu jalan ke rumah?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Sarada. "Hm, kalau begitu tunggu di sini, ya, bersama Juugo- _san_. _Sensei_ akan ke dalam mengambil tas dan mobil untuk mengantarmu, bagaimana?" Manik hitam di balik kacamata itu mentapnya tak percaya. Kemudian segaris senyum manis dan anggukan mantap dari gadis kecil itu membuat Karin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengacak surai gelap Sarada.

 _Apakah Mama baik-baik saja?_

.::.

Manik hijau itu tertutup selembar kain hitam yang membelit sekitar mata. Kegelapan jelas menjadi hal yang ia dapatkan dari itu namun begitu senyum lebar yang ia sunggingkan menjadi tanda jika gadis itu bahagia. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan mencoba meraba udara kosong di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia melangkah, takut jika kakinya membawa ke tempat yang salah. Teriakan orang-orang yang menyerukan namanya membuat ia bingung untuk menentukan langkah.

" _Sakura, di sini!"_

" _Sakura-chaaan, ayo ke mari!"_

" _Sakura! Aku di sebelah kananmu!"_

" _Cepat tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Sakura!"_

Sakura terus melangkah perlahan mengikuti arah teriakan dan derap langkah kaki teman-temannya. Permainan seperti ini memang menyenangkan jika dimaikan beramai-ramai bersama teman-teman. Namun jika ia harus menjadi seorang _catcher_ yang harus menangkap seseorang dengan mata tertutup, kadang hal itu bisa menjadi menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Hal itu benar-benar sulit dilakukan, namun ia harus segera menangkap seseorang.

Kaki tak beralasnya mulai mengenali hamparan tanah lapang tempatnya berada kini. Ia mulai mengerti ke mana langkahnya harus mengarah mengikuti suara-suara itu. Bahkan beberapa kali jemarinya menyentu benda fabrik yang membalut tubuh seseorang namun saat ia hendak menangkapnya, orang itu dengan cepat meloloskan diri. Beberapa kali pula ia tersandung kemudian jatuh yang disambut dengan tawa nyaring teman-temannya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan tawa itu sebagai olokan atau tidak. Yang jelas ia senang, sungguh.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak bersenang-senang, merasakan rumput-rumput kecil di tanah lapang belakang panti menggelitik kakinya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya hingga ia hampir lupa siapa pemilik jeritan-jeritan yang memanggil namanya. Rasanya ia tak ingin permainan ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini, lebih lama lagi.

" _Sakura! Jangan pergi ke situ! Kami di sini!_ "

Sakura tak mendengarkan teriakan itu. Tidak, ia yakin itu hanya tipuan dan ia yakin jika ia terus melangkah ke depan ia akan menemukan seseorang di sana.

" _Sakura, awas!"_

" _Sakura-chaaan! Berbalik!"_

Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya tak menghiraukan teriakan yang terdengar semakin menyiratkan kepanikan. Kedua tangannya masih terulur ke depan, meraba-raba dengan keyakinan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan seseorang di depannya. Kemudian─

 _Bugh!_

" _Ugh!"_

─tubuh kecilnya menabrak tubuh seseorang dan kedua tangannya segera mengunci orang tersebut dalam pelukan eratnya. Senyumnya kian melebar, memuji kekuatan instingnya yang berhasil menemukan seseorang untuk ditangkapnya. Namun, sayup-sayup ia masih mendengar teriakan─ _jeritan_ ─peringatan dari teman-temannya di belakang sana. Ah, ia tak peduli. Ia lega karena setelah ini ia tak perlu lagi memakai penutup mata yang menyusahkan itu.

" _Akhirnya aku menangkapmu."_ Sakura terkekeh dengan tangan yang masih mengunci pergerakan sosok itu. Orang yang entah-siapa ini bukannya memberontak untuk meloloskan diri tapi malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu kembali tertawa sebelum kemudian berkata, _"Hei, cepat buka penutup mataku. Kau harus menjadi_ catcher _selanjutnya."_

" _Begitukah?"_

Suara berat seorang lelaki yang terdengar familiar di telinga itu cukup untuk melenyapkan tawa sekaligus senyuman gadis cantik itu. Dekapannya pada tubuh lelaki itu mulai mengendur. Dengan tergesa, sebelah tangannya mulai menyentuh penutup matanya sendiri untuk membukanya. Dan saat manik hijaunya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi di hadapannya, ia kembali tercekat. Inginnya ia melarikan diri namun pelukan di pinggangnya semakin erat terasa.

" _Haruskah kita lanjutkan permainan ini, Sakura."_

" _S-sasuke-_ kun _..."_

Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya terasa panas dengan likuit bening yang mendesak hendak keluar saat lelaki itu menampakkan seringai yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Sakura. Dari arah belakangnya sayup-sayup ia masih dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya yang terus memanggil namanya. Namun untuk menoleh pun ia tak berani. Manik hitam yang terus menatapnya itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ditambah ketika tangan kekar itu perlahan merambat ke atas, menyusuri punggung hingga sampai pada surai merah mudanya.

" _Sakura,"_ seringai itu tak juga hilang. Tangan itu membelai lembut rambutnya, terlalu lembut hingga membuat Sakura hampir terlena sebelum dikejutkan oleh sebuah cengkeraman kasar pada belakang kepalanya. Sakura menjerit terkejut, sakit, takut, semuanya menjadi satu. Hal itu malah membuat cengkeraman lelaki itu semakin kuat ia rasakan. Dan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya di belakang sana kian bergemuruh.

Tak adakah yang mau menolongnya? Tak adakah yang mau menghentikan perbuatan lelaki itu yang tengah menyiksanya? Tak adakah yang mau membawanya pergi menjauh dari lelaki itu? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak bisa memberontak melepaskan diri? Kenapa tubuh dan otaknya seakan membiarkan lelaki itu untuk terus menyakitinya? Ia tak mengerti.

" _Sakura!"_

" _Sakura-chaan!"_

" _Sakura-san!"_

" _Sakura-san!"_

" _Mama!"_

" _Hhh~ Sarada..."_

" _Mama!"_

" _Sarada!"_

"Sarada!"

.::.

"Mama! huhuhu..."

Sarada menghambur memeluk sang ibu ketika wanita itu sadar dari pingsannya sambil meneriakkan namanya. Gadis kecil itu menangis tersedu di atas dada Sakura yang terbaring lemah di atas peraduan. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, ia dan sang guru, Karin, menemukan Sakura tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu utama rumah mereka dengan barang belanjaan yang berserakan. Ia tak tahu penyebabnya namun dari luka di pipi dan sudut bibir wanita itu, ia yakin ada seseorang yang telah menyakitinya. Pun ayahnya tak terlihat sejak ia memasuki rumah.

"Sarada..." Suara lemah sang ibu malah membuat tangis Sarada semakin keras. Di belakangnya, Karin mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap lembut punggung gadis kecil itu yang jelas terlihat masih _shock_. Sementara Sakura masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaraanya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin menangis. Mendengar gadis kecilnya menangis tersedu membuat ia harus mati-matian menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia ingat, seharusnya tadi setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang dibuat Sasuke, ia menjemput Sarada pulang sekolah. Gadis kecil itu pas khawatir, ia pasti ketakutan mendapati ibunya tak muncul untuk menjemputnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

Namun di sisi lain ia bersyukur semua itu hanya mimpi. Ia bersyukur Sarada baik-baik saja. Pasti guru cantik berambut merah itu yang telah mengantar anaknya pulang. Ia membalas pelukan Sarada tak kalah erat, mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali pada Karin sambil menahan tangisnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum di depan buah hatinya. Ia harus meyakinkan Sarada jika dirinya baik-baik saja dan meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya khawatir dan menunggu lama di sekolah. Hingga akhirnya tangis Sarada berhenti diganti sesenggukan halus dengan pipi merah menggembung yang membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Sakura- _san_ ," panggilan Karin seketika menghentikan pergerakan Sakura yang hendak mencium kedua pipi tembam anaknya lagi. Kemudian menatap guru muda itu dengan senyum tipis mendengarkan penuturan Karin selanjutnya. "apakah aku perlu melaporan kejadian ini ke polisi? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang telah diambil perampok itu." Karin memberi saran setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi yang menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki yang memasuki rumahnya sebelum ia pingsan tadi.

"Tidak perlu, Karin- _san,_ sekalipun ada yang hilang, tak ada barang berharga di rumah ini." Katanya. Sedikitnya ia lagi-lagi merasa bersalah karena membohongi orang yang telah berbuat baik padanya. Namun begitu ia juga tak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Karin. Terlebih ada Sarada di sana. "Sekali lagi maaf telah merepotkanmu. Kegiatanmu pasti terganggu dengan kejadian seperti ini. Maaf ya, Karin- _san_."

"Oh, tidak, tidak," pernyataan Sakura langsung disanggah oleh Karin. "Aku senang bisa membantu. Dan memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku memastikan anak muridku pulang sekolah dengan selamat." Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Sementara Sarada yang masih berada di pelukan sang ibu terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Um, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Karin kembali bersuara. Ia beranjak dari tepian tempat tidur kemudian mengambil tas hitamnya di kursi tak jauh darinya. "Sarada- _chan_ , kau harus menjaga ibumu, ya, kunci semua pintu. Gadis cantik tak boleh menangis lagi, ok?" Karin mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sarada yang dibalas oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Um, terima kasih, _Sensei_."

"Terima kasih, Karin- _san_."

"Sebaiknya kau segera hubungi Sasuke- _san_ agar bisa menjagamu. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Karin sebelum wanita bersurai merah terang itu benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya. Sasuke, ya? Entah kemana lagi lelaki itu pergi kali ini. Ia hanya berharap suaminya itu tak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa merugikannya di luar sana. Sakura kembali memeluk Sarada. Mendengarkan celotehan anaknya yang terlihat kembali ceria.

.::.

a/n : hai, udah lama banget ya sejak chapter 6 di update waktu itu hehe, maafkan saya yang tidak konsisten ngeupdate ff ini /bow/ ternyata nulis ff mc emang susah. Maaf juga kalo chapter 7 ini kurang memuaskan karena ff ini ditulisnya lamaaa~ bgt dengan mood nulis yang beda-beda juga jadi mungkin feel di chap7 ini juga campur aduk gaje :v

Terima kasih buat yang baca, fav, follow ff ini, terutama yang udah mau nunggu lama buat update chap ini haha, beneran deh, pengen ini cepet-cepet selesai biar ga kepikiran terus, tapi ya... kesibukan bener-bener menyita waktu.

Terakhir, Review please~ :D

06/03/2016


End file.
